Bump In The Night
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: L4D- Samantha, a young Native American, and her wolf dog Kokum, try to face the zombie apocalypse on their own. But it's harder than they thought, so both of them are relieved when they meet other survivors


Bump In The Night  
XxXxX

Samantha rushed home from school, slinging the door open.  
"Mom? Dad?" She yelled. She was answered by a sob. She ran into the kitchen and saw her mom sitting on the floor, sobbing.  
"Mom?" She walked towards her mom, but her mom growled. She turned towards her daughter and glared with glowing gold eyes. Her fingers now had razor sharp talons eight inches long. Sammy backed up and grabbed a kitchen knife of the counter. Her mom had stood up now, and was charging at her. She stabbed at her mother, but the woman seemed invincible now. She got a lucky stab into her Kim's neck, and she dropped to the ground, blood leaking out. That was when Sammy saw her Dad's corpse, looking like a meat clever had attacked him. She choked on a sob, then her eyes widened. She ran down the stairs and into the basement.  
"Kokum. Kokum! Here boy!" She called out. Gradually, a large black shadow moved, and then her wolf dog hybrid stepped out, his one green eye and one blue eye standing out.  
"Kokum! You're alive!" She cheered. Rushing to her dog's side, she enveloped him in a hug. He licked her face. She sighed. On her way from school, she'd met up with two other zombie-like people. All she'd had was her text books, and that was what she'd used. Math had finally come in handy!  
"Come on boy!" She ran back upstairs. The wolf dog loped behind her easily. He had been downstairs because her mom was allergic to animals, and dad simply didn't like them. It was by miracle she even kept him. She dumped her backpack out on the floor, including her bloody textbooks. Running into the kitchen and jumping over the two corpses, she opened the cabinets up and grabbed some canned food. She also grabbed the Raman Noodles she hadn't cooked and put them in the bag. She packed a medium sized bag of dog food as well, and filled up two milk jugs with water. She dumped the milk out and rinsed the jugs first. Then she ran upstairs and entered her bedroom. Digging through her closet, she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a pair of military green cargo pants with pockets all the way down them. Then, then grabbed her hoodie, slipping it on and then she dug through her closet once more, unearthing her combat boots. Putting them on, she then grabbed her belt off her dresser, and put it on. She crammed a shirt and pair of shorts in her bag, for PJs. Then, she ran to her Dax's hunting room. Grabbing a wicked large hunting knife and its sheath, she strapped it to her belt. Digging once more, she found her Dad's ammo stash. Putting various different ammo for different guns, that she all knew what went to which, she went to the gun cabinet. Grabbing the .22 rifle, and the pump shotgun, she closed the gun cabinet. Then, she went to her parent's bedroom. Her mom was ex-police, so she had security measures lined up. Grabbing her mother's 3.80 pistols, she strapped them to her belt as well. Her mom had a taser as well, so that got strapped on. Now, to most people this would seem like a lot of weight, but when your Mom's ex police force, and your Dad's ex military, you learn from an early age to carry a lot of weight. She went to the bathroom and grabbed the emergency medical kit, the regular first aid kit, and some pain pills. She saw something red and white on the floor. Kokum's Red Cross vest. It had pockets for medical gear as well, so she stocked it full as well, then put a few kitchen knives in it. She called for her loyal hybrid, and he loped to her. She strapped the vest to him, then looked around the house one last time, but not after putting every single kitchen knife on her belt and in her pockets. Seeing the wolf's head blade above the mantel, she sighed determinedly. It had been passed down for generations, as a decoration. She shattered the glass case protecting it and pulled it off the wall. She gently ran her finger across it. She pulled her hand back and looked at her finger. Barely noticeable , a faint cut split it. She didn't bother bandaging it, simply sucked on it, then let it be. The blade was impossibly sharp, and would do some damage. The silver wolf head at the end of the hilt glared at her with jaded eyes, and she smiled. Time to leave. She grabbed Kokum's leash and hooked it to his collar. She looked ready to go into a war, and her dog was ready too.  
"Let's go kick some ass!" She said as she opened the door. Together they fought through the zombies littering their path. The wolf's head blade simply cut them open like a chainsaw to a tomato. Not even worth the effort. Kokum bit, snapped, and ripped any of the things that got close to them. He couldn't go far though, because of the leash. A zombie came up behind him and he spun, sinking his fangs into its arm. It screamed in pain, but silenced when Sammy sliced its head off. Sammy's black hair danced as she spun and fought. She was taken by surprise though when a long tongue shot out of nowhere and grabbed her. As it started dragging her, she dropped his leash. He bounded towards her and bit the tongue in half. She pulled the .22 off her shoulders and looked at the roof. No sign of the zombie. Grabbing Kokum's leash again, they started walking more cautiously. She held the blade at ready, but the gun wasn't as high on her shoulder, angled so she could grab it when necessary. A zombie charged, but this time Sammy hesitated. It was one of Sammy's best friends, Lissa. Kokum obviously saw her hesitation and did the job for her. The walked on. They saw a red door up ahead. It was fairly secure, so they walked in to rest for the remainder of the night. After all, they would need it for tomorrow.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
So, I have a new story, because sadly, I can't seem to get the energy to update my others.  
Reviews make me happy, so please review!


End file.
